My Romeo
by Heaven O. Waits
Summary: Continuation of With This Ring & Poison Ivy Festers. A Catwoman Selina Kyle and Batman Bruce Wayne story. Catwoman, Batman, Poison Ivy, Harley, Wildcat, Alfred, the Joker and Carmine Falcone.  Follow up is Lovey Dovey.
1. Chapter 1

~~1~~

I scan the rafters. The joker is pulling up something with pullies and laughing hysterically. He gives a signal below. I look to the stage as two men nod then disappear behind the curtain. We wait for the lights to darken then scramble back toward the lobby to change. Alfred quickly texts Oracle then Ivy. "Ivy and Harley are too far away Madam." he says calmly.  
I am already grabbing my suit from the back pack nodding. "Good. He's all mine! " I hiss "I don't think so!" Wildcat roars grabbing his costume and staring at me then my belly.  
I gulp.  
"FINE!" I hiss.  
Just as we are about to dress a man approaches us.  
He looks Italian and very well dressed.  
"Perdon Signorina." he says with a furrowed brow.  
I stare at the older man. His face seems oddly familiar. He looks down at me and gasps.  
I hear him say words I heard so very long ago. Words in Italian...Words at my mother's funeral...  
He calls me butterfly, a butterfly like my mother...  
"Carmine ? Carmine Falcone?" I stammer.  
"Selina?"  
He reaches to me and hugs me tight.  
Wildcat coughs breaking the awkward moment. "I have to go!" I scream "What is wrong?" I say to my (FATHER?) "Nothing...I just have to go!"  
I turn to the ladies room to throw on my costume as Carmine shouts.  
"Let me know if I can help Selina my dear!"  
I stop as Wildcat enters the mens room with Alfred.  
"Actually..."  



	2. Chapter 2

~~2~~

"Actually I do need a favor." I say hurridly.  
"Anything!" he says with a smile.  
"Do you have a gun?"  
Carmine looks around side to side.  
"Why?"  
"Things are about to get ugly in here and I need to get these people out of here. I was hoping you would have a weapon."  
"What in the hell is going on?" he yells.  
"Look there isn't time. Just get everybody out of here and fast!" I yell running away but just as I finish I hear loud screams and people are running out of the lobby.  
Carmine watches me briefly then disappears into the melay.  
I yank my gown off in the stall and try to slide on the suit. "Damn it I hate this costume sometimes!" as I yank and yank.  
I hear someone run out of the farthest stall yelling "OH my god!"  
I emerge into a mob of people tripping over one another for the exit way. A woman has fallen as people stampede over her. I push through the crowd to get her up. Men shove me to the side and I get mad shoving back. No one appears to care about my outfit. They just want out. I hear gunshots from the lobby and everyone stops moving. I hear some sobbing and prayers. Carmine stands leaning with one arm from the bottom of a marble pillar with gun in his other hand. Two beefy men stand below him holding guns in Italian suits and dark sunglasses.  
"Everybody needs to calm the fuck down!"  
He snaps his fingers and his bodyguard gently pick up the fallen lady. "Everything is going to be okay." Carmine says.  
The tension eases. One thing people recognize is Carmine Falcone. When he talks, people listen.  
"Now one at a time...one at a time... we will get everyone out of here. Ladies and children first for crying out loud!"  
His bodyguards step forward by the doors and usher people out.  
A older woman kisses the burley guards cheek as she walks out mumbling about the Joker and how he has got a weapon...a huge weapon.  
I crouch behind the wall and head back toward the stairwell with Wildcat. I look around the lobby. I know he won't be here. He is still inside.  
The lobby is still emptying as Wildcat and I climb the doors to the ground floor now shut with loud thuds as people bang loudly in agony to let them out. Gun fire erupts inside.  
Carmine's men point their weapons as the last of the lobby guest scramble to safety.  
"Let's get this party started!" Wildcat says with a grin.  
I crack my knuckles.  
"I always arrive fashionably late!" and spring and roll behind the balconey seats.  
I peek over the seat to see a trap door open as a large machine emerges onto the stage with a loud hum. I feel electricty in the air. The Joker stares down from the catwalk laughing at the spectacle as people shove further back toward the doors in fright. I see a couple on the balconey toward my right huddled behind the chairs. I motion for them to stay down and they nod and hug eachother shaking in fear.  
A speaker now squeels and a micro-phone emits static reverb. The Joker now speaks.  
"Welcome ladies and germs!" hee heee heee "This is the next star spangled banner of a show. It's gonna BLOW YOUR SOCKS OFF! "hEE -HEEE -HEEEEEEE!  
Suddenly I hear a voice , a voice of an angel say " Hold it right there!"  
"Batman? My my Oh me? Now how did you find me in ol Italy?" Heeeeee heeeeeee heeee!  
There he stands with mask and cape. His spreads his cape outward. He is a shadow within a shadow. Batman throws his bat-a-rang just over the Joker's head cutting two metal wires causing the catwalk to lean. The Joker leans holding onto the rails laughing.  
"Tsk Tsk Tsk...this is something you don't wanna miss!" He lifts up a lever in his hand.

.. 


	3. Chapter 3

~~3~~

Wild cat starts to lunge to head to the catwalk when I grab him.  
"You are too heavy!"**I crawl silently toward the edge of the balcony and climb up.****Batman freezes when the Joker holds the lever with a bright red button on the end. The machine now hums louder and tiny sparks of electricity sprout out into tiny bolts of lightning. The crowd bangs louder screaming. I hear Carmine yelling "Open up! Damn it!"One of the Joker's men now sets an apparatus in front of the machine. It has a ships wheel anchored to a metal base and in the middle a huge laser gun blinks a red glow.  
**

******The other henchmen toss tiny gas pellets into the crowd. The room begins to get foggy as the already hysterical audience wail now in terror gasping for air.**

********

"Get them out!" Carmine's voice commands busting open one of the doors covering his face with a handkerchief. I alight on the catwalk in a low prowl hidden in the shadows. I clutch my whip tight. The Joker doesn't see me as I edge nearer. With my periperhal vision I can see Wildcat making his way closer to the stage to take the henchmen out. I look down and Bruce is gone!

I am within striking distance. I thrust my wrist forward and snap at the Joker's hand dislodging the lever onto the catwalk. He eyes me and tilts his head back and laughs wildly.  
" Well Well look what the cat dragged in? A lioness has come on a whim." He laughs then reaches for the lever.  
I snap at his wrist again.  
"My my what big teeth you have! " He shakes his wrist from the burn.  
"but I'll gobble you up I'll gobble you up ... gobble gobble gobble gobble! "Oh how you are gonna wobble! Heee Heeee Heeeeeeeeeee!"**I edge nearer and he presses his hand buzzer. Instead of the usual gag of jolts in hand-shakes he flits his arm and a tiny gun slides out of his coat .  
(I'm tazed!)**

****

I fall and hang dangling looking at the stage below. My body shakes from the jolts of electricty. I try to get back up. I see a black spectre glide past me in a mighty swoop. I feel a piece of cape touch my face as my eyes begin to close from the shock.  
Batman lands kicking full force into the Joker causing him to fall on his back on the catwalk. It leans precariously with his weight. We all begin to slide on this teeter totter of death.

Wildcat is busy taking out two henchmen at once. He's kicking their asses and laughing with every blow.  
Carmine and his guys are still helping the others at the exits. I slide as I struggle to get up. I hate those tazers. Dangling I cannot see Batman or the Joker. I try to pull up but I'm sliding too fast. I grab a rope that dangles near my face. A cat instinct to do and tug. It is tied. (How tight? ) I squirm and plummet down now spinning my body back upright.  
A cat always lands on its feet.

**The smoke of the laughing gas is filling my lungs. I try to hold my breath. I look up and see Batman pinning the Joker down. They are sliding down the edge of the catwalk. The Joker is struggling with one hand. I see something in it. "Oh no. The detonator!"  
I leap toward the stage. The stage is vibrating from the machine crackling and popping larger volts of electricity. I see Wildcat finish of the last henchman with a nasty headbutt and a smile. He looks my way as I grab the ships wheel.**

****

I look at the middle of the wheel. I don't know what to do. It starts to shake. The Joker must have pressed the button. Batman has now grappled the object out of the Joker's hands and applied a quick blow to the Joker's left temple causing him to stagger like a drunkard against the railing. Batman looks at the device then back to me.**Wild cat runs up and places his hands over mine as we try to control the mighty wheel. It begins to turn.**

****

I am panicking! Wildcat and I are not strong enough to hold the wheel straight! Batman and the Joker face eachother head on. The Joker pulls out a gun. Batman wastes no time as one bullet rings out. He uses the rails to hoist his legs for leverage. He jumps on the rails for one second then springs up touching his utility belt sending a zip-line straight up with a grapnel hook. As he rises up he thrusts his legs forward and grabs the Joker's head and twists his neck with all his might. The Joker fires shots up. Batman now is lifted up dragging the Joker. The Joker gasps as Batman cuts off his air supply and shoots again pawing at his neck. Batman now twists tighter and dangles him over the catwalk. The Joker's legs flail wildy. He gasps and drops the gun using both hands to tear at Batman's boots. The Joker gives up and flops like a rag-doll.

From the stage we can see Batman spread his wings and soar down toward us. He glides effortlessly, not a bobble and releases the now lifeless clown with a thud. His black cape flaps as he glides toward us shouting "It's a fake.!"

"What?"  
"The real devise is going off now.!"

"Oh my god! " I scream.

"We are too late!" Wildcat growls.

"No...Calm down."

**He wraps his cape round me tight. "I took care of it. Well with the help of Alfred and Oracle. While you were on the catwalk I had time to examine the machine. It is just a stage prop like I had thought. The Joker set this whole thing up as a trap to detain us while the real devise went off. His usual smoke and mirrors trick. I set up mirrors on the real destination points at the Sphinx parapet, at the Villa Mallaparte and the clock tower. His Triangle of death is deflected. The mirrors deflect the death ray back until the pulse finally dies out. It basically runs continuously into the triangle until the allotted time is up. No one is hurt."**

**"Impressive!" I shout.**

****

" I see you figured out my ring." he says with a grin.  
"Yeah cute, putting a tracking device on me hah! hah! hah!" I smack at his shoulder.

The Joker starts to come to. Batman grabs a pair of cuffs from his back hidden under his cape and shackles him to the front row seat.  
"Hey. When did you get those?" I whisper in his ear flirtatiously.  
"Oh these old things? They were a gift from Gordon. Why? Do you wanna try them out tonight at the villa Mrs. Wayne? he says in a whispsr. "Hmmm maybe or maybe I may put them on you!" I whisper in his ear.  
"Anything you want Selina!"  
"Hmmm anything? I like that!" I purr.

Meanwhile Wildcat checks on the moaning henchmen.. They cower down as he approaches holding their hands up in the air begging to turn themselves in. Wildcat laughs and puts his fist in his hand with a smack. "Had enough?" They all nod their heads fast..  
Ivy and Harley rush the stage grabbing off their helmets staring around.  
"Are you guys alright?" they yell.

Harley eyes the joker handcuffed to the chair laughing. She walks straight to him holding the mallet and hold it over his head.  
We all stand staring at her preparing for her to take her well deserved blow to his head.  
She drops it at his side. "Sugar? Get me out of here!" He screams. "I'm not wasting my time with you. You aren't worth it!" She turns and laughs running back toward the exit. Batman asks if we are all okay as Ildcat pulls out a cigar. "I didn't even break a sweat!" He brags. We all laugh.

Batman now turns to see Carmine Falcone standing back by the doors in the shadows. "Mr. Falcone. Please see that the authorities haul the Joker in."**"You got it Batman and thanks!"  
"Thank you! I couldn't have done it without all of your help."  
"Batman nobody comes to my town and messes with my people and gets away with it. You just made a friend for life."  
"Good I could use more of those!" He says turning to me.****"Let's get out of here before the police want to question us."**

********************************

~~5~~

We all turn to leave. Bruce and I are the last two standing on the stage.**He holds me in his arms as we walk slowly past the curtain. I turn around and look into his eyes and say:  
"O thinkst thou we shall ever met again?"**

**He replies "I doubt it not." **

**"O god, I have an ill-divining soul! Methinks I see thee, as one dead in the bottom of a tomb."**

**He kisses my hand "Trust me love, We shall meet again."**

******We exit into the fresh air. I am giggling and not from the Joker laughing gas. Not from his glorious Shakespearean quotes, I am laughing, because never in my life have I been this happy. I look at him and realize I shall love him until the day I die.**

******We are star-crossed lovers. **

******We are inseparable.**

******If he dies, I die also. I am his Juliet and he will forever be my**

******Romeo!**

/\_/\  
( ~.~)


End file.
